De Hadas Y Dragones
by Little world grey
Summary: Gajeel sabía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, en el momento en que Levy apretó los puños y ajusto su maleta preparada para golpearlo. Serie de Oneshots


De Hadas… Y Dragones…

One-Shot#1/20

Titulo: Mal entendido.

**Disclaimer: **Los derechos de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y Frodo a Tolkien

**Resumen: **_Gajeel sabía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, en el momento en que Levy apretó los puños y ajusto su maleta preparada para golpearlo. _

-Uff. Gajeel suspiro por enésima vez en el día mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su salvaje melena. Estaba molesto producto de la frustrante situación en la que se encontraba y todo gracias a su verdugo de mediana estatura… Mm ahora que lo pensaba… ¿No sería ella alguna pariente lejana de Frodo o algo? En fin no tenía tiempo para pensar tonterías sobre aquel libro el cual la enana le había obligado a leer, una tarde en la que regresaban de una misión en conjunto ya que Lily estaba de viaje visitando a una amiga Exceed según él una tal Shagotte(¡Gihi! Musitó reprimiendo una sonrisa) y sus inútiles fanboys Jack ¿O era Jay? Y ¿Y? ¡El otro! ¡Bah! El punto es que esos idiotas casi siempre salían heridos (para variar) en una misión y por eso la enana se la pasaba enganchada a su lado.

-Mmmmm. Gajeel berreo esta vez pasando ambas manos alborotando más su ya revuelto cabello. ¡Y es que! ¡Ahí radicaba el problema! Solo había hecho un comentario sobre lo mediocres que eran aquellos payasos, como para que siempre tuviera él que estar cargando con ella y… Al siguiente minuto el ya estaba tirado en el suelo noqueado. -¡Auch! vocifero él sobando la zona adolorida víctima del despiadado golpe que Levy le propinara con su maleta horas antes en la estación de tren. Hablando de la maleta de la McGarden el se preguntaba ¿qué rayos llevaba en ella? aun le seguía doliendo aquel golpe. Y recordó que al despertar ella ya se había ido. No es que le disgustara su compañía todo lo contrario ella era una de las pocas personas que le caía bien (y secretamente ella le parecía adorable, Gajeel sabía perfectamente que poseía una seria debilidad por las cosas pequeñas y adorables; una prueba de ello era Lily)

Luego de reflexionar un rato más sobre ¿Del por qué? Del enojo de la enana, Gajeel (Con la ayuda de Lily quien acababa de llegar no hace mucho) se decidió por arreglar el malentendido (en realidad él lo hacía por temor a morir a manos de cierto duende maligno peli azul) dirigiéndose a Fairy Hills.

Mientras en Magnolia Fairy Hills más específicamente en el dormitorio de las chicas, una peli azul con una maleta roja se paseaba iracunda por los pasillos. –Es-un-imbécil! ¡Un-grosero! Un… ¡Un! Refunfuñaba Levy entre dientes. ¡Y es que! Ella estúpidamente pensó que el disfrutaba de su compañía, pues después de tres semanas juntos (no es que ella pensara que Jet y Droy fueran inútiles pero, ellos definitivamente **no** estaban en forma más Droy que Jet pero eso no venía al caso) había asumido que ellos se consideraban no sé… ¿Amigos? Y se detuvo abruptamente en medio de las puertas del dormitorio, tan absorta estaba ella que no se percato por donde iba. –Hm… Resoplo inflando las mejillas ya más calmada, regresando al tema ahora que lo analizaba mejor Gajeel nunca le dio a entender que gustaba de su compañía es más, por lo general él nunca hablaba mucho solo en algunas ocasiones sino se limitaba a asentir. Ante ese hecho Levy bajo su mirada, la cual tenía un deje de tristeza ella se hizo ideas tontamente se dijo… Tal vez ¿No le cayera bien a Gajeel? ¿Y si… No pudo terminar sus divagaciones pues en ese instante cayó al suelo de sentón, gracias al tropezarse con un muro de hierro el cual resulto ser una persona, al instante el extraño le tendió una mano percatándose de que la peli azul se veía un poco mareada por el golpe. Levy ya menos atontada por el impacto tomo la mano que le ofrecía el extraño murmurando unas leves gracias, y alzo su mirada y no pudo disimular su sorpresa al percatarse de con quien se había tropezado. -¡Enana!

Minutos antes.

Gajeel se encontraba caminando por las calles de magnolia haciendo algo de tiempo antes de enfrentarse al monstruo peli azul mientras recordaba su conversación con Lily. Según Lily la enana pudo haber malentendido su comentario pensando que él se estaba quejando de ella. –Por favor esa enana se toma todo muy a pecho. Se dijo con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión derrotada caminando directo a Fairy Hills.

No le tomo mucho llegar al complejo, pero de un momento a otro se distrajo so pensando de qué forma podría disculparse con Levy de algo que le constaba no era su culpa, ella lo mal interpreto y vale el aceptaba que era un bastardo, total había lanzado el comentario con tal de ver cuál sería su reacción ¡Pero solo porque estaba aburrido! ¡No lo había hecho con intención de ofenderla! Fue en ese instante en el que alguien tropezó con él. A sabiendas de que era culpa suya que se tropezara aquella persona por sus divagaciones, procedió a tenderle la mano para ayudarle. Y no es que él fuera un buen samaritano ni nada pero se encontraba en la entrada "del dormitorio de chicas" y era claro que si no le ayudaba podría darse por muerto. Pero de todas las personas con las que pudo encontrase era irónico que fuese-¡Enana! Dijo sorprendido Gajeel y al instante ambos voltearon la mirada. –Es Levy… Murmuro ella casi inaudible, pero el alcanzo a oírla gracias a sus sentidos de Dragon slayer. Permanecieron unos minutos en un incomodo silencio evadiéndose la mirada hasta qué, Gajeel hastiado de aquella situación dijo.

**Continuara…**

**Notas de autor:**

**Sinceramente no sé cuando lo actualice si es que, alguien lo lee no espero review pues es mi primer historiaT.T ¡Bah! No me hagan caso soy**** algo desconfiada ya saben no estoy segura de que los haya escrito bien pero hey es mi primer fic jeje por cierto pretendo hacer 20 oneshots todavía no sé ¡Bien! creo que eso es todo bye**


End file.
